familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stephen Doty (1800-1874)
US Census, 1850, Oxford, Butler, OH US Census, 1870, Oxford, Butler, OH Wills filed in Butler County, Ohio, Stephen Doty. |contributors=DennisDoty |long_name=Stephen Doty |description=Ohio farmer and landowner |birth_year=1800 |birth_month=12 |birth_day=5 |birth_nation-subdiv1=Pennsylvania |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1874 |death_month=6 |death_day=2 |death_locality=Oxford, Ohio |death_county=Butler County, Ohio |death_nation-subdiv1=Ohio |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1825 |wedding1_month=9 |wedding1_day=29 |wedding1_county=Franklin County, Indiana |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Indiana |wedding1_nation=United States |remains_address=Crawford Cemetery |remains_county=Union County, Indiana |remains_nation-subdiv1=Indiana |remains_nation=United States |globals= |remains=Crawford Cemetery, Union County, Indiana |Residence=Liberty Township, Butler County, Ohio |Residence_years=bef1828-bef1839 |Residence2=Oxford Township, Butler County, Ohio |Residence2_years=bef1839-1874 |Citizen_of=United States }} Stephen Doty's birth date is based on his tombstone which reads "died June 2 1874 aged 73 ys 5 mo 27d." The census of 1850 shows that he was born in Pennsylvania, probably Irwin Township, Venango County, Pennsylvania, where his father resided at the time of the 1800 census. In 1814 Stephen moved with his family to a farm in Liberty Township, Butler County, Ohio. The farm was part of a quarter section of land that Stephen's father and his father's brother Daniel had purchased and then divided between themselves after selling off two 20-acre parcels. One of those 20-acre-parcels was resold to Stephen's brother John J. Doty, who resold it to another brother Samuel Doty Junior, both transactions occurring in 1818. Sometime after that Samuel Doty Junior sold the twenty acres to Stephen. On January 13, 1828, Stephen purchased from his father 16 acres adjacent to the 20-acre parcel. In 1830 Stephen signed a contract with his uncle Daniel to exchange 35 of the 36 acres he had thus acquired plus $325 in five annual installments for his uncle's share of the original quarter section amounting to 77.88 acres. No deeds were ever recorded for any of the transactions which occurred after the initial purchase of the quarter section in 1814. As a result when Stephen's uncle Daniel died in 1832, his executor could not obtain a valid title to the 35-acres he had purchased from Stephen. The lawsuit that followed confirmed all of the unrecorded transactions and ended with Stephen in possession of the 77.88 acres that had belonged to his uncle. By 1840 Stephen had moved to Oxford Township in Butler County where he owned 106 acres in section 18, a sawmill worth $75, and a distillery worth $150.Smith Library, Oxford, Ohio, Doty folder. Last Will and Testament The following is excerpted from the will of Stephen Doty filed in Butler County, Ohio: * To wife Rebecca Doty farm at Oxford Twp. being Lot Number 1 Section number 18 containing 106 acres. * To grandchildren Stephen Marker and Alonzo Marker children of my daughter Amanda Marker deceased $500 each. * To granddaughter Viola Doty daughter of Barbary Ann Proctor $300. * Residue to children of my deceased daughter Polly Procter, Barbary Ann Procter, Catherine Miller, Stephen G. Doty, Adeline Shook, Clarrisa J. Doty, and Franklin B. Doty...the children of Poly Proctor draw the seventh of their mother. * signed June 6, 1873 The probate file for Stephen Doty shows that he owned: * 40 acres in Decatur County, Indiana which was sold for $420. * His 106 acre farm in section 18 of Oxford Township, Butler County, Ohio, valued at $6222.51. * Other real estate in Butler County, Ohio, which was sold for $1564 The probate file lists the children of Polly Proctor as: * Mary C. Jordan * Louisa O. Jordan * Ollie Proctor * Amanda E. Hill * Rebecca J. Alexander * Clara J. Thurston References * ''Doty-Doten family in America : descendants of Edward Doty, an emigrant by the Mayflower, 1620 '' by Ethan Allen Doty (Author) / Hardcover and Kindle editions available. 1,052 Pages. * Stephen Doty - disambiguation * Doty in Butler County, Ohio - first families genealogy Category:Born in Pennsylvania Category:Died in Ohio Category:Married in Indiana